Jigoku Fanfic
by Joshou
Summary: Una tarea al inicio del ciclo escolar: los estudiantes deben escribir un diario virtual hasta el final del año. Muchos escriben sobre tonterías, sobre romances pueriles, pero otros escriben sobre cosas más allá de la venganza. **Esta es la primera parte de este pequeño experimento. Por favor, si les gusta díganmelo, así estaré más convencido para la segunda parte, que será mejor**.


Jigoku Fanfic.

 **Agosto 22**

Hoy es nuestro primer día como estudiantes de la secundaria no. 116, la escuela con más prestigio de la zona. Muchos tratan de ingresar sin conseguirlo, pero para mí, fue sencillo. Elegí este lugar por la distancia corta que hay de casa, soy una persona perezosa, admito que debo cambiar.

La ceremonia de bienvenida se llevó a cabo a las siete 07:00 A.M. Fuimos conducidos por los maestros y prefectos hacia el patio, un lugar amplio bajo las canchas de baloncesto, y fuimos acomodados por hileras, de acuerdo a nuestro grupo. El director, un señor de cara alargada y complexión delgada, bajó de su despacho para dar un discurso. –Cuando yo era joven soñaba con alcanzar el cielo. –dijo-. Ahora estoy aquí dirigiendo y enseñando, para que ustedes sean quienes lo alcancen.

Me ha llegado esa frase.

Aún no consigo hacer amigos o acercarme a alguien ¿Qué se podía esperar del primer día, después de todo…? No soy bueno en ello, de igual manera. Los compañeros parecen ser muy agradables y también estoy en un grupo con algunas chicas lindas ¡Qué suerte! Tengo la esperanza de encontrar novia, pero no quiero descuidar mis estudios; habrá que tomar decisiones.

Me encuentro ahora mismo en el taller de informática. La maestra es alta y simpática, se apellida Guerra. Zaima Guerra, es su nombre. Después de darnos la bienvenida nos explicó el horario, tendremos que estar aquí seis horas a la semana. También nos dijo que fuimos afortunados en poder entrar a este taller ya que es muy demandado. Hay que esforzarse.

Al termino de la primera hora nos dejó una tarea, o algo así. Se trata de un "diario" que debemos escribir desde hoy, nuestro primer día, y que revisará los últimos días del curso. ¿Esto es en serio...? Escribir no se me da nada bien y encima no soy alguien interesante que tenga algo que contar. –Elijan un tema y denle sentido a ese diario, cuenten una historia, no solo escriban que comieron porquerías en el almuerzo, o que hoy les salió un nuevo pelo en el pecho. –dijo.-

¿Qué debería contar…?

Por ahora disfrutaré lo que queda del resto de mi primer día aquí.

 **Agosto 24**

Es mi segunda clase en este taller. La maestra ha regañado a un chico llamado Luis por molestar a Jazmín, una compañera. Mientras ella subía las escaleras intentó fotografiar bajo su falda. -¡No porque seas hijo de un maestro puedes hacer lo que te plazca! –Le ha gritado.- Él se mostró completamente indiferente a los regaños y pidió disculpas a Jazmín de mala manera antes de sentarse. No sé qué pensar exactamente de él, pero parece que a algunos aquí no les agrada.

Las cosas han ido bien para mí, creo. Las materias me parecen fáciles de entender y las tareas son un pan comido. También he comenzado a hablar con otros en la clase, pero parece no me he acercado a ellos del todo, pues no he sido elegido para jugar fútbol en la clase de deportes el día de ayer. He de esforzarme un poco más, no puedo desperdiciar mi juventud siendo introvertido.

Hay un chico gracioso. Él me comenzó a hablar, no yo a él. Algunos se burlan de él por su apellido "Estrella", pero a mí me da lo mismo. "Giovannie Estrella". ¿Será a caso mi primer amigo en este lugar…?

Por ahora solo quiero que termine la clase para que llegue la hora de la comida, la sopa instantánea de fideos con carne de la cafetería es muy buena.

 **Agosto 26**

Estrella y yo ahora vamos a todos lados acompañados (inclusive al sanitario x_x). No logro que me deje solo en ningún momento, pero me parece un buen sujeto, aunque no cierre la boca ni siquiera cuando mastica.

Me ha contado un par de cosas sobre él y yo le he hablado sobre mí. Me ha dicho lo que le gusta hacer y sobre las cosas que disfruta. Le gustan mucho los dulces y las patatas fritas (Quizás por eso es un poco gordo). Su gran afición es ver anime ¡Dios, no para de hablar de ello! Caricaturas chinas como Dragon Ball o Sailor Moon; la verdad yo no sé mucho de ello. Estrella vive del otro lado del baldío de la calle nublada, con sus padres y Sparko, su perro schnouzzer (Creo así se escribe ^.^´). Es hijo único, no tiene hermanos ni hermanas. Quiere graduarse e ingresar a alguna preparatoria, cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo, de ahí quiere ir al Multitécnico y espera recibirse como ingeniero en algo, todavía no lo tiene muy claro. ¿Yo lo tengo claro a caso…?

Habrá que pensar mucho en estos años.

Es viernes, papá ha dicho a la abuela que iremos de visita mañana. No me hace ilusión, ella vive en el campo y la ente de allá es extraña. Mamá hará las compras y partiremos en la mañana.

 **Agosto 29**

He pasado el fin de semana en casa de la abuela, aunque habíamos planeado solo pasar el sábado. Hubo un festival en honor a un santo de la región y la feria llegó al pueblo. Me encontré también con una amiga a quien no veía hace tiempo y tras charlar y subir a los juegos intercambiamos números de teléfono. Se ha convertido en una chica muy bonita; y pensar que le hacía comer tierra cuando jugábamos de niños.

Estrella ha estado usando desde la mañana unos lentes oscuros que compró el domingo, eso ha ocasionado un par de regaños de profesores y burlas de algunos compañeros. A mí me da lo mismo, sinceramente. Pienso que es un buen tipo, pero creo que a veces quiere llamar demasiado la atención. Luis se ha fijado en sus lentes y ha dicho que le han gustado mucho, que le gustaría tenerlos, y se los pidió prestados un rato. Estrella se los prestó de mala gana, pues se ha sentido intimidado por él, Rodrigo y Eros, dos de sus amigos, ambos de la misma calaña. Cuando quiso recuperarlos Luis se enfadó y no quiso devolverlos, tuvo que acudir a la profesora, quien obligó a Luis a regresarlos. –Toma tus porquerías cerdito, pero no creas que no me acordaré de esto. –le ha susurrado al entregarlos-.

Yo no quiero problemas, solo quiero que acabe la escuela para poder hablar con mi vieja amiga.

 **Septiembre 05**

Me había olvidado por completo del diario y no he escrito en estos días (tampoco es que tenga algo que contar realmente). De igual manera he preguntado a la profesora si no hay algún problema con perder un par de entradas y me ha dicho que no, mientras mi diario no pierda constancia y coherencia. ¿Qué coherencia…? Escribo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

Las cosas marchan normal desde que comenzó el mes. En clase nos preparamos para las fiestas patrias, y la asesora nos sugirió adornar el aula y los pasillos. Tengo que comprar cinta canela y papel estraza.

Estrella me ha hablado de un anime que ha estado viendo, pero no recuerdo exactamente cual, solo recuerdo que mencionó algo sobre un tipo de cabello anaranjado con una gran espada que va al reino de los difuntos a rescatar a una chica que tiene cabeza de cebolla. Estaba bastante emocionado contándome sobre las habilidades que tienen sus espadas, cuando Jazmín le escuchó y se dio la casualidad de que ella también lo veía. Entonces pasé a segundo plano y ellos comenzaron a charlar sobre Japón y caricaturas que habían visto.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que una de las chicas más guapas de la clase tuviese las mismas aficiones que el rechoncho y bonachón Estrella…?

No tengo más que contar, solo que me duele un diente desde hace días ¿Estará careado?

 **Septiempre 19**

Ha habido problemas estos días, o al menos así lo creo. Por la mañana, cuando entramos a la escuela, Jazmín nos saludó como ya es costumbre y Estrella se portó muy cortante. No comprendo qué es lo que sucede entre ellos dos, pero él no ha querido contarme. Parece ser algo importante, pues cuando lo he mencionado su rostro no ha podido ocultarlo del todo. Hay secretos en sus gestos que no he podido revelar.

¿A caso se me ha adelantado y ha conseguido ya una novia…? ¡No puedo perder!

Tengo cita con la dentista saliendo, no me hace ilusión.

 **Septiembre 23**

Después de una semana de actuar raro finalmente Estrella me ha confesado lo que pasa, y no puedo creerle. Resulta que durante el festival, después de las representaciones de los de tercero y el convivivio, tomó de la mano a Jazmin y Luis los vio caminando juntos. Él dice que no había otra intención, y que aunque reconoce que Jazmin le gusta, no le tomó mayor importancia a tocar su mano, quería mostrarle los adornos del 1-B y eso era todo. Después, a la salida, cuando nos despedimos, fue abordado por Luis y sus amigos, quienes le amenazaron con golpearle si se acercaba de nuevo a ella. Ahora queda bastante claro que a ese maleante le gusta Jazmin, y porque Estrella había estado tan perturbado.

Jazmín se ha distanciado, imagino que la actitud de estrella le extraño al principio y no ha querido complicarse las cosas haciendo averiguaciones.

Complicada es la vida de un chico de secundaria.

 **Septiembre 26**

El rostro de Estrella se ensombrece cuando Luis está acerca, y él y sus matones lo notan. Han comenzado a burlarse de él, más en concreto, de su aspecto. Lo insultan cada que pueden y lo humillan, pero Estrella no se defiende ¿Por qué….? No lo entiendo. Si a mí me estuviesen haciendo lo mismo, mis puños hablarían.

¿Tendré que sacar mis puños por él…?

Esperaré a ver lo que ocurre. Por lo pronto, trataré de aconsejarle.

 **Octubre 05**

Las cosas han empeorado para mi amigo, ahora le molestan más que nunca.

Por la mañana han colocado goma de mascar en su asiento y cuando lo notamos, la burla se hizo general. Él se ruborizó, pero nada pudo hacer para quitarla. Después, a la hora del almuerzo nos pasamos primero por los sanitarios del edificio; hablaba sobre comprar una rebanada de pizza y un refresco mediano. –¡Muero de hambre, no puedo esperar por una pizza y un refresco! -decía-. Salí primero del sanitario y me llamó el profesor para ayudar a cargar unas cosas, al volver, Luis y sus amigos salían de los sanitarios entre risas. Estrella me ha pedido dinero para comprar un sándwich, lo más barato del menú.

He hablado con él al respecto, pero evita el tema. Inclusive se ha enfadado cuando le he llamado cobarde. -¡Tú no lo entiendes! –me ha gritado al borde del llanto-. ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

En efecto, no lo entiendo.

He sugerido hablar con un profesor, no sé si ha aprobado mi idea solo por cambiar el tema o si en verdad le ha parecido buena idea.

Espero que su situación se solucione pronto.

 **Octubre 07**

¡Las cosas están hechas un asco! Estrella está justo ahora en el despacho del director, le han acusado de robar dinero a un compañero.

Resulta que pidió permiso para ir al baño en clase de inglés y al regresar ha venido con una cartera en la mano; inmediatamente la entregó a un compañero y este ha puesto el grito en el cielo acusándole de ladrón y de mentiroso. Estrella afirma que la encontró sobre la taza del baño y que al revisarla se encontró con la identificación de este chico. Este otro no bajó al baño durante ninguna de las clases anteriores, pero Luis si, justo antes de Estrella y le miraba con una risilla burlona desde el final de la fila. Estrella se enfadó y le acusó, lo cual no hizo gracia a Luis, quien inmediatamente puso ojos de fuego y sacó en su defensa que él mismo había visto a Estrella meter la mano en la mochila del otro chico.

Le han culpado al pobre y llamarán a sus padres.

¿Qué puedo hacer…? Al principio me molestaba la presencia de estrella al lado mío, pero ahora realmente me preocupa.

Pensaré algo en este fin de semana.

 **Octubre 10**

He decidido encarar a Luis ¡Las cosas están yendo muy lejos!

Han quemado un cuaderno de estrella y alguien le hizo hoyos a su mochila. La clase habla, lo acusa de ladrón. Los compañeros a los que solía agradar ahora le dan la espalda, yo soy su único aliado. Inclusive Jazmin ha comenzado a hablar mal de él.

¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Eso he dicho, pero no me hace ilusión encarar a ese maleante por él.

 **Octubre 12**

Me he peleado con Luis a golpes fuera de la escuela. Me he llevado la peor parte, aunque me encuentro bien. Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi orgullo.

Ayer martes lo esperé a la salida y le pedí unos minutos, lo cual aceptó de mala gana. Al principio pensé que seríamos solo él y yo y que solamente charlaríamos, pero no fue así, sus amigos nos alcanzaron y echaron a perder las cosas. Al mencionarle lo de Estrella se ha reído, lo mismo cuando le pedí que dejara de hostigarle. -¡Ese cerdito se lo merece, es un puto ladrón! –ha dicho-. ¡A demás, él fue quien comenzó esto, no yo! Después sus amigos me han amenazado y como me he resistido, me han pegado. Mi consuelo es que no fui el único que derramó sangre, le he reventado la nariz a Luis.

El otro asunto es que me he metido en problemas; me he acusado con su padre y este ha pedido hablar con mis padres. Ellos están siempre ocupados, por lo que no pueden venir. ¿Qué debo hacer…? Al pedir consejo a Estrella me ha dejado tirado –Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, es tu problema. Yo tampoco puedo involucrar a mis padres.

Es la última vez que meto las manos por un "amigo".

 **Octubre 14**

Me voy suspendido dos semanas, esto apesta.

Al final conseguí que mi padre viniese, sacrificando su día libre del trabajo para lidiar con esto. Lo he hablado con él, inclusive le conté lo de Estrella y juntos hablamos con el padre de Luis y le contamos todo. Se ha reído en nuestras caras. Piensa que su hijo es una clase de angelito, o algún santo que no molestaría ni a una mosca. –Mi hijo no es capaz de mostrar ese comportamiento tan propio de niños cuyos padres no les brindan la suficiente atención; mi esposa y yo tratamos de criarlo de la manera correcta y creo que le hemos enseñado los valores suficientes para desenvolverse adecuadamente en esta sociedad escolar. –dijo-. Mi padre y él intercambiaron palabras y al final llegaron a un acuerdo.

Tuve que pedir una disculpa a su hijo y me iba suspendido dos semanas, solo así las cosas no pasaban a peor.

Aún sigo enfadado con Estrella.

 **Octubre 31**

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que escribí por última vez en este diario. Ahora me doy cuenta de que se ha convertido en un diario acerca de Estrella.

Primero: Estrella ha ido a mi casa a pedir perdón. Le he perdonado, la cantidad de llanto y moco que ha derramado en mi alfombra me ha convencido. Me considera su mejor amigo y no quiere perderme por algo como esto. Hemos quedado bien. Después jugamos un par de vídeo juegos que llevó y durante ello me dijo que vio un nuevo anime que le ha parecido lo máximo. –Dime ¿Has oído hablar de la chica del infierno…? –preguntó-. -¿La chica del infierno? –contesté-. -Si, Jigoku shoujo. Es un anime nuevo, trata sobre una niña de uniforme negro que administra una página en internet el correo del infierno. Se supone que si ingresas a su página a la media noche y escribes el nombre de la persona que odias, entonces se te aparece y te entrega un muñeco de paja con un hilo rojo enredado en el cuello. Te dice algo así como que si quieres vengarte tires de él y esa persona será enviada directo y sin escalas al mismísimo infierno ¡Genial! ¿No lo crees…?

Me ha parecido una tontería, aunque lo que me dijo después me ha dejado pensando: -Si Jigoku shoujo existiese, enviaría a ese malnacido al infierno sin dudarlo, a Luis.

Al final no hablamos más del tema y continuamos jugando. ¡Qué tonterías!

Segundo: Mis padres están raros. Se han encerrado varias veces en el estudio y he podido oír a mi madre gritar, aunque no pude escuchar qué es lo que ha dicho. Es peculiar; mamá siempre habla de llevarse bien y vivir en paz con los demás, pero ha estado muy irritable estos días. Papá en cambio ha dejado de reír y ha vuelto a fumar. Sé que los que están casados tienen sus problemas a veces, pero estas dos semanas han sido el colmo. ¿Qué estará pasando...?

Tercero: Me ha salido pelo en el pecho. (Lo siento maestra, tenía que ponerlo :P).

 **Noviembre 02**

Hoy es el día de los difuntos y en la clase se ha montado una gran ofrenda adornada con frutas y platos que proporcionó la escuela. Según ellos, es una manera de preservar esas tradiciones que nos caracterizan como país. La verdad es muy divertido decorar. A demás, parece que gracias a ello me he hecho cercano a un par de compañeras.

En casa mamá ha puesto una ofrenda más pequeña, adornada con flores, frutas y comida, a demás de fotografías de mis abuelos y de su hermano que falleció antes de que yo le pudiese conocer. Parece que las cosas con papá se solucionaron, pues mientras ponían los adornos se han tratado como normalmente lo hacían. Realmente me alegra.

Parece que Estrella ha vuelto a la normalidad y no hay indicios de que Luis continúe molestando, quizás con todo lo que ha pasado fui capaz de convencerle para que parara; también me alegro por ello.

 **Noviembre 04**

Estrella está fingiendo, Luis no se ha detenido.

Por la mañana, camino a la escuela, vi a Estrella subiendo la cuesta hacia la escuela, detrás de él iban Luis y sus amigos. Quise alcanzarles, pero en eso vi cómo cada uno de los tres le golpeaba la nuca con la palma abierta y se burlaban de él. Estrella se detuvo, agachó la mirada y los dejó pasar. Al alcanzarle me ha saludado como si nada hubiese pasado y ha comenzado a hablarme de sus animes.

Pienso que trata de ocultar las cosas para no meterme en más problemas.

A raíz de ello he hecho investigaciones. Yo pensaba que al menos había disminuido ese pesar para él, pero me han contado que es todo lo contrario. Todo parece indicar que con mis buenas intenciones solo he logrado empeorar las cosas.

¿Qué puedo hacer…?

Pasaré este fin de semana de nuevo con la abuela, espero que el ambiente calmado del campo me aclare la mente.

 **Noviembre 09**

Jazmín está preocupada por Estrella. Me ha contado que ayer le vio llorando solo a orillas del río cuando se dirigía a casa. No habló con él, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto y triste, una mezcla peculiar; sin embargo, le ha oído decir: -¿Sería más fácil si yo muriera...? Me está preocupando más, pero no sé que puedo hacer para ayudarle. No puedo pedir más a mis padres, quienes parecen haber reanudado las discusiones. Tampoco es posible contar con sus padres, pues según me ha dicho el mismo Estrella: "siempre están fiera y no tienen tiempo para esto".

He decidido reunir pruebas y mostrarlas a su padre. Tomaré algunas fotografías, quizás algún vídeo mostrando lo mentiroso y malo que es su hijo, estoy seguro que solo así podré frenar esto.

Que la fuerza me acompañe ~

 **Noviembre 14**

¡No puedo creerme qué tan podrida está la gente aquí!

He pasado mil dificultades para obtener esas malditas pruebas ¡Solo Dios sabe lo que he pasado! ¡Y aún así! Cuando le he mostrado las fotografías y el vídeo a su padre, este se ha reído en mi cara. -¡Seguramente te has montado todo esto para perjudicar a mi hijo! –dijo-. No voy a permitir que ensucies la reputación de mi familia con tonterías como esta. Esto es una advertencia: si siguen causando problemas a mi hijo, serán ustedes quienes cosechen las piedras. Al final ha borrado la evidencia. Pienso que en el fondo sabe cómo es su hijo en realidad, pero se muestra indiferente, o demasiado permisivo.

Estrella se ha enterado de lo que he hecho y me ha gritado ¿Qué pasa con la gente…? Yo solo quería ayudar.

He decidido mantenerme fuera de esto definitivamente. Lo siento por él.

 **Noviembre 16**

¡He dado mi primer beso!

Resulta que las cosas habían estado poniéndose interesantes entre Andrea (la amiga del campo que no mencioné mucho por estar escribiendo sobre Estrella y sus problemas), y yo. Ayer sus padres se pasaron por la cuidad porque un pariente suyo, que vive no lejos de aquí, se casaba y bueno, han dejado a Andrea en mi casa porque la noche sería larga, llena de alcohol y mucha música. Mi madre se mostró inconforme, pero papá aceptó, pues es muy amigo del padre de ella. Cuando llegué de la escuela me encontré con ella en mi cuarto, viendo televisión y desacomodando mis cosas. No me molesté, nos lo pasamos de maravilla. Por la noche ordenamos pizza y vimos Titanic (LOL) Al terminar la película comenzamos a charlar y el tema llegó a los besos, ninguno de los dos había besado antes, y entre broma y broma, hizo la insinuación: -¿Te gustaría que lo intentáramos…? Nuestro primer beso. Mi corazón casi se detiene, pero acepté, pensado que bromeaba. Entonces se acercó a mí y nos miramos fijamente unos instantes, iluminados solo con la luz de la tv. Juntamos nuestros labios por unos minutos y fue genial. ¡Los labios de una chica son extremadamente suaves y delicados! ¡Me he enamorado...!

Al final pasó la noche en el cuarto de visitas y yo pasé la noche sin poder dormir. Creo que le pediré que sea mi novia. :D

 **Noviembre 18**

Han ocurrido cosas malas el día de hoy.

No hablo mucho con Estrella desde la última vez, solamente le devuelvo el saludo por las mañanas y me despido de él al salir. No había notado que estaba tan mal. Ha perdido color y lleva ojeras. Quizás no me di cuenta de nada. Quizás no me di cuenta de que aún me preocupa. Si lo hubiese hecho, no hubiese pasado lo que pasó hoy. Ha atacado a Luis con un bolígrafo, se lo ha enterrado en el abdomen.

Hoy no bajé a la hora de la comida, pues mamá me puso almuerzo. Me quedé en el salón con otros compañeros charlando sobre chicas. Casi a los treinta minutos ha venido Jazmin corriendo con la noticia: -¡Estrella apuñaló a Luis en el estómago! No tardamos en bajar. Cuando llegamos los maestros habían atrapado a Estrella y lo llevaban a la fuerza rumbo a la dirección; Luis gemía de dolor en el suelo mientras la doctora le atendía.

¿Qué ha pasado…? Según Jazmin, Estrella se había sentado a comer solo y llegaron a molestarle. Le vaciaron el tazón de sopa en la cabeza y escupieron en su soda. Estrella, encolerizado sacó un bolígrafo de su camisa y atacó.

Al final nos hemos enterado de que la herida de Luis no ha sido grave y que en realidad fue muy superficial; sin embargo, cabe la posibilidad de que Estrella sea expulsado.

Finalmente se defendió, pero eligió la peor manera.

 **Noviembre 21**

Las noticias vuelan rápido, todo el mundo ha hablado el fin de semana sobre lo que pasó el viernes. La junta de padres pide que se de baja a Estrella, pues según ellos, "es un sucio criminal", "es peligroso". Nunca consideré al regordete Giovannie Estrella, que teme a las alturas, a las arañas y a la suturas, como peligroso. Estoy seguro que este es el resultado de todo lo que ha venido haciendo Luis en estos meses. Por fortuna no le han expulsado, pero su familia ha tenido que encargarse de los gastos médicos y ha sido suspendido hasta enero del siguiente año.

Por otra parte, no he sabido nada más de él; sin embargo, Luis se ha acercado a mí y me ha dicho: -Ve y di a tu amigo el cerdito que se considere hombre muerto, lo convertiré en tocino.

Problemas y más problemas ¿En dónde quedó la vida tranquila de estudiante con la que soñaba antes de ingresar…?

 **Noviembre 25**

Una semana sin Estrella; a pesar de que ya no hablaba con él, comienzo a extrañarle en mis comidas solitarias en la cafetería, o en las mañanas de café sin sus chistes tontos.

 **Noviembre 28**

Estrella ha ido a visitarme a casa. Ha cambiado un poco, lo veo más flaco y pálido; sin embargo, aún conserva las ojeras.

Estuvimos toda la tarde del sábado con unos nuevos vídeo juegos que consiguió. Me contó que la semana pasada moría de aburrimiento en casa, pero que continuaba castigado y no podía hacer gran cosa. Ha suplicado y ha mejorado su comportamiento, solo así le permitieron salir a verme (lo que a mi madre no le hizo mucha gracia, está al tanto de lo que se dice en el vecindario sobre mi amigo).

Ha salido a tema lo de Luis y su rostro experimentó cambios que no había visto jamás. Ya no tiene esos ojos vivos del 22 de agosto, ahora hay algo en él que no me agrada, no sé decir exactamente qué es, pero no me agrada. –Si tan solo pudiese enviar a ese maldito al infierno… -me dijo-. ¡Si tan solo existiese Jigoku shoujo! Le he aconsejado que la venganza no es el camino, pero parece ser que es precisamente en lo que piensa. Apretando los dientes me contó que sus padres han tenido problemas debido a lo ocurrido y que su madre tuvo un incidente con la madre de Luis en el mercado, aunque no me dijo exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Ha cambiado. Mi amigo, ha cambiado.

 **Noviembre 30**

Ahora que lo recuerdo, se acerca el cumpleaños de Estrella. Es el 16 de diciembre, quizás le invite al cine, se estrena la nueva película de King Kong y muero por verla :p.

Las cosas con Andrea no han salido bien, he sido rechazado, pero está bien, hicimos un buen recuerdo juntos.

Luis se ha peleado con un estudiante de tercero en las escaleras; adivinen quién será expulsado y quien no.

 **Diciembre 05**

He visto a Estrella el fin de semana. De nuevo ha ido a mi casa, noté en él algo distinto, nuevamente. Ha vuelto a hablar de la chica del infierno, pero de una manera muy seria y reflexiva. -¿Qué pensarías si de algún modo todo tu odio y resentimiento pudiese hacer posible lo imposible…? –preguntó-. ¿Qué pensarías so los gritos desesperados de tu corazón hubiesen sido escuchados por algún dios o demonio, y se te concediese la posibilidad de venganza, pero a cambio te pide tu alma…? He contestado que ambas cosas me parecen demasiado tontas; la venganza nunca es la solución. Ha asentido. –No a ese precio.

Cambiamos de tema y le mencioné lo de la película; ha aceptado. Me contó que en su casa no celebrarán su cumpleaños como lo habían planeado desde hacía tiempo, pues está castigado. Habían quedado en salir a un parque de diversiones, quizás a comer algo. Le habían prometido una bicicleta nueva y un perro, pero tuvo que despedirse de todo, gracias Luis. Su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo. Entonces sacó otra vez el tema de Jigoku shoujo. Siento que de alguna manera quería hablar del tema, pero me ha contado una tontería enorme. Según él, durante sus madrugadas había deseado con todo su ser poder acceder al dichoso correo para contactar con ella, y de alguna manera lo había conseguido.

–Fue hace unos días –dijo-. Realmente me sentía mal y deseé más que nunca poder vengarme de alguna manera, y recordé el anime. Pensé que sería genial tener la posibilidad de enviar a Luis al infierno. pero todo era solo fantasía. Sabía que nada de eso era real, pero lo pensé tanto y lo deseé tanto, con tanta fuerza, que cuando dio la media noche y busqué la página, accedí. Lo había intentado muchas veces antes, pero todas eran páginas falsas; esta era distinta, de verdad la sentía distinta. Nos vengaremos en tu nombre, ponía en letras grandes y blancas. Escribí su nombre y lo envié. Después de eso quedé dormido. Al despertar me encontré frente a mi computadora y cuando fui a lavarme la cara, la vi; vi a la chica del infierno. ¡Si la vieras, es tan bonita…! Tiene puesto un uniforme negro y su mirada de ojos rojos te cala los huesos. Me extendió un muñeco negro de paja y me dijo lo que ya había visto tantas veces en el anime. Pensé que estaba soñando todavía y seguí el juego, pero cuando estaba a punto de jalar del hilo, llamó mi madre a la puerta, preguntando con quién hablaba. No estaba dormido y aún conservo el muñeco.

Obviamente no le he creído nada; al pedirle que me mostrar el muñeco lo pensó mucho y me dijo que no era tan sencillo, pues su alma pendía literalmente, de un hilo.

¿A caso todas las personas que ven anime fantasean de esa manera…? ¿Me cree estúpido o algo así? Me molesté un poco e ignoré el tema; él notó mi descontento y dejó de hablar de ello.

Creo que al no poder encontrar con una manera de lidiar con sus problemas, su mente le ha jugado una mala pasada.

 **Diciembre 07**

Acaban de anunciar las vacaciones de invierno, dejaremos de asistir a la escuela el 15 de diciembre.

Probablemente pasaremos las fiestas con mi abuela, allá en el campo, o quizás ella venga aquí, aún no lo tengo claro. A pesar de que mis padres pelean quieren que esta navidad se excepcional. Papá ha comprado un árbol enorme que a penas si cabe en la sala y mamá ha comprado ingredientes suficientes para hacer tantas galletas como para repartir en el salón. Creo que son para las personas de traje que a veces se encierran a hablar con ellos en el estudio.

Ayer por la tarde me encontré en el mercado a la madre de Estrella. Charlaba con alguien animadamente; antes de saludarle no he podido evitar escuchar: –No sé dónde consiguió ese muñeco negro de paja, pero no me gusta. Al mirarme calló abruptamente y me saludó como siempre. ¿Tanto se ha metido Estrella en la farsa como para hacer un muñeco de paja…? A veces pienso que necesita madurar.

Hoy la suerte me sonríe, he encontrado un billete de 500 camino a la escuela :D

 **Diciembre 09**

Ha sido un día aburrido, muchos han comenzado sus vacaciones antes de tiempo, el salón está casi vacío. Las clases también han sido afectadas, hemos tenido varias horas libres; me lo he pasado jugando fútbol con algunos compañeros. Anoté un gol de película y una chica rubia, muy guapa de tercero, me ha sonreído. Soy afortunado :P

Aún no decidimos dónde pasar las fiestas, pero es probable que la abuela venga a visitarnos.

 **Diciembre 12**

La escuela se vacía, casi no tenemos clases. No sé porqué sigo asistiendo.

¿El taller de computación cerrará…? No hay mucho que contar.

 **Diciembre 14**

No puedo creerlo… Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Me he estado cuestionando mi completo universo desde anoche, no he podido dormir. Tengo miedo; no sé si escribir esto, pero a la vez, siento que tengo que hacerlo.

Me encontré con estrella al salir de la escuela, paseaba a Sparko, su schnauzer. Era un perro en verdad agradable… No sé por dónde comenzar.

Después de encontrarnos le mencioné sobre lo que había oído de su madre días antes en el mercado y palideció. Me contó que en efecto, su madre había encontrado el muñeco y habían hablado del tema, pero no le contó toda la verdad. Su madre lo tiró a la basura y pensó que todo había terminado, pero no fue así… Al llegar la noche y subir a su habitación, ella volvió, la chica del infierno. Dijo que se lo volvió a entregar, con la advertencia de que fuese más cuidadoso. Entonces lo escondió mejor y trató de olvidarse del asunto. No le he creído nada (otra vez). Me miró pensativo y me dijo: -¡Está bien, te lo mostraré! Pero no quiero que jales del hilo, o todo habrá acabado para mí. Asentí, escéptico.

Así lo acompañé a su casa, esperando a la puerta junto con Sparko, nos hicimos amigos. A los pocos minutos salió de casa nervioso con un notorio bulto en su bolsillo y comenzamos a andar rumbo al río. Me mataba la curiosidad por ver el famoso muñeco, pero me pedía paciencia, no quería que nadie más lo viese. Comenzaba a sentirme realmente irritado por su mentira. Llegamos al río y soltó a Sparko para que olisqueara por ahí, entonces me miró y metió la mano en su bolsillo; estaba haciendo de emoción toda la situación. Cuando sacó la mano, salió el muñeco. Algo en él me causó un escalofrío; estaba tan bien hecho y se veía "peligroso", o al menos daba esa sensación. No quiso que lo tocase y me confesó que estaba asustado, que nunca le había pasado nada como eso, que no creía que fuese en verdad posible, y que no sabía como remediar las cosas para deshacerse de Enma Ai.

La charla se alargó, pero se vio cortada por una conocida voz: -¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Al gordo tocino y a su amigo el idiota. Luis y sus amigos llegaron repentinamente y las cosas se pusieron mal.

Sparko ladraba desde la distancia y Estrella sudaba. Entonces Luis se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire y lo puso de rodillas. Traté de intervenir, pero Rodrigo y Eros me lo impidieron derribándome. Luis se estaba sirviendo bien con el pobre Estrella, le daba patadas, golpes, puntapiés; le estaba moliendo a golpes.

Estrella intentó defenderse, pero no pudo ganar. -¡Tenías que enterrarme esa maldita pluma! ¡Morirás ahora, cerdo! –Le gritaba Luis como fuera de si. En ese momento le dio una fuerte patada en las bolas que lo dejó llorando en el suelo, Luis reía.

Yo no podía zafarme de los otros dos, pero Sparko vino al rescate de su amo. Mordió a Luis en la pantorrilla y fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado. Cuando este se libró de la mandíbula del perro, tomó un tubo de metal que andaba tirado por ahí y comenzó a golpear al perro. Lo golpeó tanto, con tanta fuerza y brutalidad, que al pobre Sparko le botó un ojo y derramaba sangre. Estrella no podía levantarse aún por el dolor y rogó misericordia para el perro; pero Luis, en un arrebato, le hundió el tubo en la cabeza, y Sparko, aquel fiel animal que había estado con mi amigo desde casi siempre, no ladró ni chilló más; había muerto frente a los ojos de su amo.

Luis presumió el logro y declaró consumada la venganza. Estrella tenía la cara hundida en la tierra, lloraba desesperadamente y cuando se levantó, tenía los ojos perdidos, hundidos en un odio que deformaba su rostro pueril. Gritó cosas, cosas que no se entendían debido a la rabia que le controlaba. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dientes apretados sacó el muñeco y tomó un extremo del hilo. -¡Te enviaré directamente al infierno, maldito, hijo de la gran…! Luis se burló de Estrella y de su muñeco.

En ese momento yo pensaba que era una ridiculez, obviamente no era ni el lugar ni el momento para salir con fantasías, pero en eso, Estrella desató el hilo y una gran ráfaga de viento nos echó tierra en los ojos a todos los presentes. Poco pude ver, siendo honesto, pero de pronto el muñeco ya no estaba en sus manos y Luis, ese mal nacido que le había estado haciendo la vida imposible a Giovannie Estrella, desapareció como humo que se lleva el viento. El tubo cayó provocando un sonido metálico y ya, no había más, solo silencio y estupefacción.

Todos estábamos perplejos. Eros y Rodrigo se asustaron y me soltaron. Corrieron hacia el tubo y amenazaron a Estrella en medio de preguntas. –Le he enviado al infierno, donde debía estar. –respondió Estrella calmadamente-. Si no quieren que a ustedes les pase lo mismo, déjenme en paz. Los dos tragaron saliva; normalmente no se hubiesen visto intimidados por un chico como Estrella, pero lo que habían presenciado les hacía temblar. Entonces se marcharon corriendo, iban a contar todo al padre de Luis.

Estrella recogió el cadáver de Sparko y cayó de rodillas envuelto en llanto. Sus ropas se habían roto y su camisa dejaba ver parte de su pecho, donde una marca había aparecido. Una llama negra manchaba su blanca piel. –Es la marca de que he hecho un pacto con ella –dijo-. Cuando muera, yo también iré al infierno.

No puedo creérmelo; sinceramente, no puedo hacerlo.

Todo el odio que Estrella tenía encima, finalmente había desaparecido ¡Pero a qué costo!

Ya no me importa nada, solo quiero olvidar lo que he visto.

Espero que al regresar de vacaciones este diario sea más soleado.


End file.
